As illustrated in FIG. 11, Japanese Patent Publication 2015-30369 discloses a conventional center console 1 of a vehicle having a lock structure 4 for locking a lid 3 to a container 2 when the lid 3 is at a closed position and a lock releasing structure 5. The lock structure 4 includes a hook 4a capable of engaging the container 2. The lock releasing structure 5 includes a push-type knob 5a and a knob biasing spring 5b for biasing the knob 5a relative to the lid 3. The hook 4a of the lock structure 4 is formed integral with the knob 5a of the lock releasing structure 5. The lock structure 4 and the lock releasing structure 5 are operated as follows: At a time of locking the lid 3 to the container 2, when the lid 3 is rotated toward a closing position, the hook 4a is moved in a direction opposite a knob-push direction together with the knob 5a pushed by a protrusion formed at an upper end of the container 2. When the hook 4a has passed the protrusion of the container 2, the hook 4a is moved in the knob-push direction together with the knob 5a biased by the knob biasing spring 5b. When the hook 4a collides with the container 2, the hook 4a stops and engages the protrusion of the container 2. At a time of releasing the lock, the knob 5a is pushed thereby moving the hook 4a in the direction opposite the knob-push direction together with the knob 5a and releasing an engagement of the hook 4a with the protrusion of the container 2. Then, the lid 3 is rotated upward by a hand.
However, there are the following problems with the conventional console:    (i) Since the hook 4a is formed integral with the knob 5a of the lock releasing structure 5, a knob operating load and a locking load of the lock structure 4 are a biasing load of the knob biasing spring 5 and are equal to each other. Therefore, a sound generated when the hook 4a collides with the container 2 at the time of locking is considerably loud.    (ii) Since the hook 4a is formed integral with the knob 5a of the lock releasing structure 5, not only the hook 4a but also the knob 5a slide relative to the lid 3 at the time of locking. Therefore, the sound generated at the time of locking is increased due to the sliding of the hook 4a and the knob 5 relative to the lid 3.